1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signs and, more particularly, to panel supported removable frames for retaining interchangeable signs.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of moveable room dividers or panels are often used in large offices to define work areas or cubicles for individuals or small groups of individuals. Each of these panels is generally self-supporting and readily moveable. Each panel may be on the order of three feet wide and five to six feet in height, depending upon the degree of privacy sought. The surfaces of a panel are often of a cloth or clothlike material to serve a dual function of decoration and sound absorption. For identification purposes, it is important to place one or more signs on the panels to designate the nature of the delineated work area or the name or names of the persons working within the delineated office.
If such signs are attached to the exterior material of a panel, the material is usually defaced, marred, or otherwise damaged. Since the panels are often used for temporary delineations, permanently attached signs are usually not practical. Because the panels are moveable, any movement of the panel, whether intentional or unintentional, will almost always result in an attached sign becoming skewed or otherwise repositioned, even to the extent of falling off the panel. The permanency of the attachment mechanism for the sign is a function of the required immobility of the sign during anticipated movement of the panel and also a function of the acceptable degree of damage to the panel upon removal or replacement of the sign. It follows that the greater the required immobility, the greater the likelihood of defacing the panel upon deliberate removal of the sign. Compromises must therefore be made and the presently known and useable types of signs are insufficiently satisfactory.
Because of the temporary nature of such panels, it is not unexpected or unusual for the panel to be jostled or otherwise physically disturbed. Any such disturbance will cause misalignment or skewing of any sign attached thereto unless the attachment is rigid to prevent such relative movement between the panel and the sign. Any misalignment or skewing must thereafter be manually corrected.